Blank Slate
by Perverted Productions
Summary: Rated T for minor cursing and a few mentions of suicide. “A person is so much easier to control when they’re a blank slate.” Sakano's lost his memory, and K's the only one around to remind him. Hilarity ensues, and someone may be getting fired today...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Rated T for minor cursing, a possible concussion, and a few mentions of suicide. "A person is so much easier to control when they're a blank slate." –Naraku from the English dub of Inuyasha. (Don't ask which episode.)  
I thought it fit. So sue me. Just kidding!

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, I do not own Gravitation. For if I did, Nittle Grasper would have stayed on top. Go Ryu-chan!

* * *

"Aaaah! Shindou-san, you haven't finished the song yet? Shachou is going to kill us, more specifically me!" 

Of course, Shuichi was not listening. "Yuki just kicked me out for no reason! He just said, 'You're annoying me. Get out.' That was it! I can't write lyrics under that kind of emotional distress!" he whined to Suguru. The younger boy just put his hand to his forehead. "What possessed you to think that I would even care why you're wasting my time? All I care is that you are! I'm going home. I could've been at school…" he complained as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Fujisaki-kun, you're not leaving too! Now we'll really never get any work done!"

He suddenly stopped and backed up. The barrel of a familiar rifle soon appeared, everyone in the room having had it pointed at their skull at one time. Soon hands, sunglasses, and a tall body crowned with a high blonde ponytail walked the teen back to his keyboard. He tried to appeal to his manager's sense of logic. "Shuichi-kun hasn't done any work, and any more work that I can do depends on him now! I should be allowed to go home." The American sighed, "I personally agree, but if you leave I think Sakano-san's going to jump out the window." The band's producer was currently pacing the studio floor, mumbling about the lyrics, the concert, and the shachou. He flinched at hearing his name.

"I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures if you would actually do your job for once!" Sakano yelled in a very un-Sakano-like fashion. "At least when I was their manager I attempted to do the task of _managing_ them!"

K smirked. "And that's why Seguchi-san called me in."

Sakano calmed somewhat, quieting his voice. "He wanted me to do what I do best, producing. Unfortunately, my job has only gotten harder since you arrived."

The older man's smirk turned into a glare. "So you're accusing me of driving you to suicide? Don't give me that crap. If you didn't live with a stick up your ass and your lips glued to Seguchi-san's, you'd make a half-decent person."

"I was expecting you to help me handle Bad Luck. That's what you were hired to do. But things are, if anything, worse! And I'm not talking about just sales!"

"But isn't that what ultimately matters in that head of yours? That and what Seguchi-san thinks? Therefore, as long as Bad Luck has its contract, haven't I done my job? On the other hand, the band was precariously close to flopping before I came."

Sakano put his hand to his head. "We're _always_ close to losing our contract! If you actually paid attention at the meetings, you'd know that!" A sigh. "I don't know why I put up with you. Jumping out the window, it'd be all over."

K's glare hadn't lessened. "Then do it. The window's right behind you. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

At this moment, the band, who'd been shocked into silence by Sakano's behavior, suddenly sprang back to life.

"What are you thinking?"

"That's somewhat eccentric, even for you. Sakano-san's an important member of this team."

"You can't be telling me you want him DEAD?"

The manager looked at the young men. "I'm tired of him threatening suicide to get what he wants. That's weak. He needs to learn that people aren't going to bend to his every whim."

Unfortunately, a cardinal rule is to NEVER dare a suicidal person to complete the act, especially when the person has attempted to do it before. That rule K realized as he looked back toward the window, to see…no producer. _He didn't…_

_Thud._

K's eyes widened. _I didn't think he'd do it. _As he headed to the window, a sickening thought appeared. _We're on the eighth floor… _"Oh, shit," he whispered in English as he raced to the window, seeing Sakano face down on the ground below. He turned to his band with a huge grin. "You are all free to go home. I have some business with Sakano-san to finish up." With that he left. But the three were glued to the floor. They could be unobservant, but they weren't stupid. They knew what had happened. With zombie-like speed, they shuffled over to the window, where K was scooping up Sakano and putting him in his car.

"Well…that was weird."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine. I'm going home. I'm getting Yuki to open up that door if it kills me!" Shuichi yelled with one fist in the air. The others fell over anime style.

* * *

(A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of **Blank Slate**, the first production of Perverted Productions! Feel free to review, and don't worry, either me or my partner will reply, honest! Unless you don't want us to (let us know), or you're asking what's going to happen. Because I'm not ruining the plot, and I don't care how nicely you ask. For those of you who've figured out who I am, I am working on the very long list of fics for my individual site, I just got dared to do this and got sidetracked. I'm done and I'll post **Sometimes** and work on **Doesn't Even Matter **now.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Rated T for minor cursing, a possible concussion and a few mentions of suicide. "A person is so much easier to control when they're a blank slate." –Naraku from the English dub of Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gravitation. For if I did, Sakano would be less of a pansy. Really, who cleans their boss's office for fun! (sigh) This is why I write. For you, Sakano-kun.

* * *

Brown eyes opened to greet the world. Then squinted shut as the glare of white light blinded them. Blinking furiously, they slowly adjusted to the room. 

_Everything's still blurry. What's going on? Am I dead?_

A featureless figure shifted. "You're awake, I see. I'll call the nurse."

He blinked. _Well, at least I'm not dead. More importantly… _"Who are you?"

He couldn't see the other man start. After a moment, "Oh yeah, you're practically blind without your glasses. Here." _Glasses? _He was confused, but he took the proffered eyewear, and after much fumbling, he managed to get them on. Sakano looked around. _I'm in a hospital room. _He took in everything, finally resting his eyes on the other apparent occupant of the room: the tall blonde with the ponytail looking at him. He frowned. "Who are you?"

This time, he did see K start. "What do you mean, who am I? I'm the one that drove you to jump out a window, which I'm real sorry for by the way…" The last part was mumbled, rushed.

Sakano's frown deepened. "Window? I don't…remember…"

The older man now frowned. "You don't remember?" He laughed. "Stop pulling my leg Sakano-san. You couldn't have forgotten that."

"I really don't. Now you never answered my question. Who _are _you?"

K narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the producer. He didn't flinch. _Could he really not remember? _"And by the way, could you tell me about myself? I don't seem to remember that either," he added in a sheepish tone.

K gaped. _I don't know crap about him! What am I supposed to say? Anything I say will probably be wrong, and I'll end up altering his personality! Wait a minute…_K grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

"Um, sir?" Sakano was getting unnerved by his companion's sudden grin, which was becoming rather manic very quickly.

_I can turn him into the perfect producer! A man after my own heart. He can finally gain some dignity and bravery! And if he does end up remembering, he'll thank me! Then I won't end up fired for driving him to attempt suicide!_

"Sir?" Sakano said a little louder. The man looked positively deranged.

_He'll gain some authority to get the band to work and along with me, they'll beat Nittle Grasper in no time! And I'll finally have a competent bar buddy!_

"Sir!" he shook the blonde furiously. "Huh? Oh, yeah. What was the question?" Sakano sweatdropped. "I said, who are you? And could you tell me about myself?"

"Oh yeah. Well, you kind of have two jobs. You're the personal assistant to the president, and you…" K trailed off as Sakano became starry-eyed. _Does he remember already? Don't tell me that little megalomaniac made him regain his memory. _Sakano said, "I work for the PRESIDENT! I wonder if I've met any politicians..." K fell over anime style. "Japan doesn't even have a president you idiot!" he yelled. "I'm talking about the president of NG Studios."

Sakano looked slightly disappointed, but instantly brightened at the word "studio." "Studio? I've always wanted to meet Matsushima Nanako! (A/N: She was the star of the Japanese version of The Ring)

K slapped his forehead. "NOT A FILM STUDIO!" He caught his breath. "NG is a music studio. You work for the president, but your more important job is as producer for the band Bad Luck."

Sakano raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the name in itself just asking for trouble?" K laughed. "They've definitely had their share of bad luck, but I think their unlucky streak is turning around. Thanks to you and me, their sales have topped that of Nittle Grasper. By the way, my name is K. Just plain K."

The younger man smirked. "Well, that's a stupid name. The other band I mean," he added at K's glare. "Who're they?" Once again, K had to gape at the man in the bed. _He can't even remember Seguchi-san. No wonder he has no memory; without him the poor guy has no identity. _K recovered and said flippantly, "Oh, they're old legends that decided to regroup. You know, the kind that doesn't know when to stay retired. A bad idea, since now they have Bad Luck to deal with."

Sakano smiled. "Then I've got to get better, so we can keep giving them hell."

K smiled back. "True. I guess that I should call the nurse. They think you had a concussion." Sakano frowned again. "Does this have to do with the window?"

The nurse came in, called in the doctor, and commented as the examination concluded, "You must have a rock-hard head sir!" Sakano blushed lightly. As K came back in, he said, "What was that?" "Huh?" was his response. The older man sighed, "The Sakano I know," he crossed his fingers behind his back, "would not just let a pretty girl like that get away. He'd get her number, and quickly. Unless you were incontinent. Now that's just nasty." Sakano sweatdropped. "The point is, you're a badass, topped only by me. You like stuff like guns and rock and roll and guitars and chicks in leather pants and stuff like that."

"Really?" Sakano looked surprised.

K smiled. "Of course. And you like to go get wasted after work with me and pick up chicks."

The doctor came in. "Mr. Sakano, since it looks like there are no injuries, I'll release you tomorrow. You're a very lucky man. Most would have died after falling out of a window that high."

Sakano turned to his companion with a suspicious glare. "I remember you telling me that I jumped." K laughed nervously. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go to work, so maybe there you can…remember." _Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_

(A/N: Well, now that the build-up is out of the way, craziness ensues next week! And yes, Pandorazellas, any Sakano fics out there would be good. Sakano makes me go squee. If it helps, there are two good ones under my favorites list. Keep reviewing, and leave an e-mail if you're not registered so I can answer you directly!)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rated T for minor cursing, a possible concussion and a few mentions of suicide. "A person is so much easier to control when they're a blank slate." – Naraku from the English dub of Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. If I did, Nittle Grasper would still be together, and Tohma wouldn't look so much like he wants to rape Eiri.

* * *

He was waiting. _I guess I wake up early a lot. _He'd woken up at 6 am and had been unable to get back to sleep, so he watched the news and the last of the cheesy infomercials for another exercise machine that probably didn't work until 8:00, when the doctor came in with his release forms. Sakano had smiled and said that he'd rather wait for his friend to come before he signed, so he could just leave. So he'd taken a shower and chanced taking his clothes out of the take-home bag, but crinkled his nose at the innumerable wrinkles in the suit. _And this is a nice suit, meaning…_He checked the tag. _Yep, dry clean._ He sighed. After another three hours, his ride finally showed up, new suit in hand. Not on a hanger.

K panted, "I hope you don't care what color boxers I got." Sakano rolled his eyes. "You're this late for that? And my suit's not on the hanger." K quirked an eyebrow. "I'm late? I didn't realize you were so eager to get to work." _A little of the old personality coming out_, K thought_. No matter. I'll just have to beat it out of him_.

The producer cringed. There was that manic grin again.

"K-san?"

"What?"

"Can I have my clothes now?"

"Oh. Here you go. Call me when you're done. I'll get your release forms."

In record time, the two were speeding down the highway, Sakano nervously checking the mirrors for cops. K offered, "Pick a station. Any station." The younger man changed the stations until he got to a classical station. As he leaned back, a sudden "No!" made him jump. "Remember, the rock and roll and chicks in leather pants?"

"Barely. Tell me about Bad Luck."

"Bad Luck is something of a boy band," K began as he changed the radio to a rock station and turned up the volume.

"Not our style, but it's a living. There are three members. Shuichi Shindou is nineteen, the lead singer, and a real pain in the ass. Since he's with a guy who can be a real jerk sometimes, he'll push your patience. He also is a total idiot at times. Sometimes he'll go right up to the date of a performance without having written the lyrics to a song he's singing, but he always manages to do something amazing. Hiroshi Nakano is also nineteen, but a much harder worker, and the guitarist. He pretty much watches over Shindou-san, and makes sure he stays out of most trouble. Suguru Fujisaki is sixteen, the keyboardist, and very grumpy, like an old fart." Sakano laughed. "He's very impatient, very ambitious, and not very tolerant of what he sees as wastes of time, which is a lot. He's talented enough to keep, though."

Sakano let the information sink in. "What about Nittle Grasper?"

"Nittle Grasper is a legend. They held Japan in an iron fist until about four years ago, when they split, and this studio was founded. They regrouped last year and are providing pretty good competition for Bad Luck. They also have three members. Ryuichi Sakuma is a gifted singer, but acts much younger than his true age. Tohma Seguchi is a keyboardist and their producer. He's rather ruthless, and he's really good at what he does. Worthy opposition. Noriko Ukai is another keyboardist. She keeps an eye on Ryuichi. She's really loud and brash."

_Hmm…Seguchi…_ Sakano thought of ways to use this information to his advantage against this rival producer. "Is there anything else I should know?" K thought a moment. _Well…_

"I'll be taking you home tonight, and you can take your car tomorrow. Oh, and don't let anyone know you lost your memory. It might endanger your job. The president might not take that well."

"Ok." A moment of silence. "K-san, you never told me about the president."

K cut him off. "Don't worry about that. You probably won't even see him today."

"If you say so."

* * *

Sakano sat down with a cup of coffee. The band was pretty good, by pop standards. However, not fifteen minutes and Fujisaki-kun was ready to kill Shindou-san for some reason. Five minutes later, he couldn't take it.

"Shut up and get to work!" The studio quieted. Shuichi stared at Hiro. He whispered his answer, "K did say that Sakano-san's personality had been affected. I suggest that you end the argument. Now."

The words had just left his lips when the wall imploded under the force of a red Viper. When its driver left the vehicle, the producer could only stare in amazement. Tall, long brown hair, a body to die for, and…leather pants. _"You like…chicks in leather pants…"_ This woman was hot. It's like she stepped out of his dreams.

Of course, Mika Seguchi paid no attention to the petrified boys and the staring man with them. She was looking for Tohma. After scanning the room, she silently headed for the stairs. It was all Sakano could do not to drool as she walked away. He looked over the room, just now noticing that the manager was mysteriously missing. He hesitated a moment before deciding, _they'll be fine for a few minutes unsupervised. _And with that he headed for the stairs himself.

Mika looked annoyed. Her husband wasn't in his office either. Now she had to go down each floor and listen for music. She sighed and turned to leave…only to almost run straight into Sakano. She blinked, confused. Hadn't he been in the basement? A smirk graced his face, and he simply said, "How **you** doin'?" She simply raised an eyebrow. "Sakano-san, I need to get around you."

"Leaving so soon? I never even got your name, let alone your number."

Her eyes widened. "You ought to know better than anyone," she held up her hand, prominently displaying her wedding ring, "I'm married. Do you know where my husband is?" Sakano shrugged, still smirking. "I don't know or particularly care where he is. And your husband? He doesn't need to know."

One tap, two taps, three taps on the shoulder. Sakano turned around to face…a female? But females normally didn't have hair that short. Well, this person looked rather angry, whoever they were. And was wearing some God-awful combination of green and purple. He resisted the urge to grimace in this person's face.

"Excuse me Sakano-san," the soft voice laced with malice said, "but my **wife** and I have some business to discuss."

_Okay, not a female. But if that's a male…God, he looks gay._

On the other hand, Mika looked rather relieved. "There you are, Tohma." The two walked off in the direction he had come. Sakano was not happy. _Damn. So that's Seguchi…K should've mentioned he had a wife._

Tohma Seguchi turned to his wife, a placid expression on his face.

"Mika, was Sakano-san actually hitting on you?" She chuckled. "Yes, I believe that he was." He replied, "Interesting." His thoughts had a different bent. _Someone may be getting fired today…_Around a corner, a tall blonde was doubled over laughing.

* * *

(A/N: It begins! This almost got postponed because the stupid site corrupted the original file. Yay for HTML mode!  
Strike one! Will Sakano be fired? Will K be caught? Will anyone else be in this fanfic? Find out next week!)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rated T for minor cursing, a possible concussion and a few mentions of suicide. "A person is so much easier to control when they're a blank slate." –Naraku from the English dub of Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, Ryuichi would get more showtime, and Nittle Grasper would perform fanservice! (insert drool emoticon here)

* * *

As Sakano headed back downstairs to rejoin his band, he had to stop and cringe at the sound of very loud synthesizers coming from down the hall. He gritted his teeth and headed down the hall toward the noise. He yanked the door open and yelled inside, "Turn that crap off!"

Ryuichi, who was lying on the floor listening, moved only his eyes toward the door. When he saw who his visitor was, a huge grin split his face. "Sakano-san! Where's Shuichi-kun?" he said, walking around the younger man to look for his protégé. "He's working, and he can't concentrate with this crap blaring throughout the studio!" Sakano yelled with his hands over his ears. Grin still plastered on his face (though whether it was from practice, politeness or not having heard him Sakano didn't know), Ryuichi turned off the DVD of Nittle Grasper's last, rarest and highest rated concert, lifted his constant companion from the couch and said, "Kumagorou says that Sakano-san yells too much. He's going to have a heart attack if he keeps yelling."

Sakano stared at Ryuichi for a long moment before saying incredulously, "What's with the damn rabbit? No one over thirteen should have one of those. Are you nuts or do you actually think that thing's alive?"

Ryuichi's mouth dropped in shock before his lip started to tremble. His eyebrows knitted furiously. People could talk about him, but insulting Kumagorou took it too far. So he thought of the worst way to punish that remark. Considering it was Sakano-san… He sucked in a huge breath before rocking the walls of the studio with an ear-splitting "TOOOOOOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakano laughed. "What's Seguchi going to do? Slap me with a purple glove?" Within a minute Tohma and Noriko ran through the door. Ryuichi was in tears at this point and could barely explain through his sobs Sakano's attack on "poor Kuma-chan." Tohma's voice cut the air like a knife. "Sakano-san, your actions today have been…disturbing to say the least." Sakano sighed. "Well, can I help it if your lead singer is that emotionally unstable? You should've stayed retired."

Noriko, who normally would've applauded Sakano's new found sense of individuality, was enraged. "You, of all people, have a lot of nerve talking to your president like that," she spat, her voice dripping with venom. Sakano was finally silent, his jaw apparently unhinged and dragging the floor. _You've got to be kidding me…_ "President?" he slowly whispered. It hadn't been lost on Seguchi's ears. "Yes, Sakano-san. I am the president," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Remember?"

_No… _"Uh, excuse me Seguchi-san, but I need to check on Bad Luck." With that, Sakano left the studio and set off down the hall at a pace somewhere between jogging and sprinting.

Ryuichi instantly perked up. "Wait for me Sakano-san; I want to see Shuichi-kun!" Tohma sighed and grabbed Ryuichi's wrist. "You're not going anywhere." Ryuichi pulled. And pulled. And was starting to win.

* * *

(A/N: Give it up for loss of inhibition! Last chapter is next week. There everything is resolved...somewhat. Stay tuned, and read and review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Rated T for minor cursing, a possible concussion and a few mentions of suicide. "A person is so much easier to control when they're a blank slate." –Naraku from the English dub of Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, there would be more backstories on the minor characters so people like me don't have to pull stuff like this out of our butts.

* * *

Sakano swore with every fiber of his being that he was going to kill K-san as soon as he found him. Speaking of the devil, he was sure he saw a blonde ponytail disappear behind a door further down the hall. He yanked the door open to reveal a grinning K. "So, how was your day?" Sakano was about to burst. "K-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LITTLE GAY MAN WAS THE PRESIDENT!" 

"Tohma-kun, I didn't know you were gay…"

Sakano closed his eyes and prayed to every deity he could think of that Sakuma-san was not behind him. He slowly swiveled his head toward the voice. Prayer unanswered.

"I am NOT gay."

_New prayer: Please don't let Seguchi-san be with Sakuma-san._ Even though he didn't want to, he continued to turn his head. Cold green eyes stared back at him. Prayer unanswered.

Sakano started to feel lightheaded and very fearful. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die… _He couldn't take the silence anymore. He finally screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" and turned to run…right into the wall. Head first. K sighed in frustration as Sakano's face slowly slid down the wall. "Not again…If you wanted to kill yourself, why didn't you just jump out the window like last time?" K scooped up Sakano and headed for his car.

"Again?"

"Is that why you haven't kissed Mika-san since your wedding day?" Noriko inquired. Tohma pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

_

Brown eyes opened to greet the world. Then squinted shut as the glare of white light blinded them. Blinking furiously, they slowly adjusted to the room.

_Everything's still blurry. What's going on? Am I dead?_

A featureless figure shifted. "It wasn't my fault this time!"

"Huh? K-san, what are you talking about?"

"You ran into the wall yourself…Wait. You recognize me?"

"Of course I recognize you. Why wouldn't I?" Sakano asked, very confused.

K sighed, relieved. He'd learned his lesson. And never wanted to be put in that position again. Which is why the little megalomaniac was right outside the room. Just in case.

"Please hand me my glasses." As he put on his eyewear, he looked around.

_How did I end up in a hospital? The last thing I remember is the window…

* * *

_

Sakano gaped in shock. "I said WHAT to the president!" K threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, and it was pretty damn funny…"

Outside, a heated argument was taking place…

"So that's why you wear those clothes!"

"You were the one who wore the leather vest with no shirt on our last album cover!"

"But you told me to wear it!"

"I didn't know that one," Noriko said with a laugh. Tohma growled.

Ryuichi added, "You're my very good friend, and a great band mate, but…you don't make me shiny. I'm sorry Tohma-kun."

"It was a publicity stunt!"

Ryuichi's eyes got big and glassy. "Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

Tohma sighed. "That's not what I meant…"

Sakano, safe on the inside, thought to himself, _This is going to be a long week._

Tohma, stuck on the outside, thought to himself, _Someone may still be getting fired today..._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Here we are, the last (late) chapter of Blank Slate! This is dedicated to **l.h.o.o.q.**, my beta, **Pandorazellas**, my most faithful reviewer, and **TokyoLover9**, who added my story to her C2 community! I'm so honored. Enjoy, read, review, and look forward to more stories from **Perverted Productions!**) 


End file.
